The Hunt
The Hunt Time: 12:05am Location: Tokyo, Japan - 5 miles from the red light district. (As the sounds of the train moving throughout the city above ground fills the air, a dark portal opens up several blocks away high atop the roof of an abandoned building. A dark figure covered with the shadows of nightfall steps through producing a small air-pocket sound as his feet land on thin-air. As the clouds above begin to give way to the moon's light peaking through, his face becomes visible as three more figures step through. The portal begins to shrink immediately thereafter until it closes entirely.) (As the three figures stand behind the first in a striaght line side-by-side, he looks over his left shoulder back at them and begins to speak.) Figure #1:'' "Alright. Let's make this clean and swift. Our mission is to locate the shinigami who went missing from his post in this district. Niyori has forwarded all of the intel to my transmitter. Our missing subject's name is Obakai Yorohiko. He's been missing for exactly 9hrs, 43 minutes and 15seconds. We are to search the immediate area. We will spread out. I will act as the central point... you three will search in a 10-20 mile radius from my position and report back immediately upon any abnormal discoveries."'' (The figure takes a few steps forward so that he now stands on the very edge of the building's rooftop.) Figure #1: "Kusake... take east. Xaia... take west. Kurama... since you're the fastest among the three of you, you'll head north and then double back from the south to my position. You all are to excercise extreme caution. Keep your spiritual pressure levels as low as possible to make sure we don't draw the attention of any hollow." "Alright... ikuzo!" (On his word... the three vanish from sight using shunpo to travel at great speeds in their respective directions. Kurama re-appears summersaulting in mid-air and lands on one knee on a building rooftop. He quickly looks up and dashes forward across the tar covered rooftop moving swiftly as he approaches the edge and leaps into the air performing a twirling backflip. He lands on the rooftop of another building where he stops and stands to his feet slowly. As he stands... a deep voice speaks out to him from the shadows just behind a small pillar of stone.) Deep Voice:'' "Looking for something?"'' (Meanwhile, Kusake and Xaia travel through the air using flash-steps until they both reach 20miles out from their leaders position. As the screen shifts to a split-screen, it shows both of them standing on rooftops looking around the area. As they search with their eyes they both simultaneously feel an increase in spiritual activity. Two large hollow suddenly appear leaping at each of them from the shadows. As Kusake spins to the right of the first hollows fist, he leaps over the second hollow's foot while unshiething his zanpakuto in mid-air to cut it's mask in half killing it instantly. As Kusake lands, he turns to face the remaining hollow with his sword firmly grasped in both hands.) (As Kusake fends for himself, Xaia moves in between both of the hollows attacking him . Sliding across the rooftop's surface he kicks up dust as the two hollow's fist collide missing him. As the dust filters into the air obscuring their vision Xaia quickly ushes shunpo to move above one of them. Drawing his sword from its sheath on his back he descends from the air coming down on the hollow cutting him in half. As the two halves seperate and begin to vanish into spirit particles, Xaia is seen standing inbetween with his zanpakuto in his right hand and a smirk on his face.) (As Kusake and Xaia move in to cut down the remaining hollow a cloaked figure in grey sweeps past them. The two cloaked figures land, standing with their backs to them as Kusake and Xaia's eyes widen. They suddenly realize that a bright blue circular band has been placed on them. The bands glow brightly with a radiant light as distant sounds of multiple incoming hollow begin to surround them. Kusake looks down at the band wrapped around his left ankle as Xaia stares at the band placed in his right wrist.) Kusake:'' "What...is .. this!?..."'' (The cloaked figure in grey begins to chuckle to himself in a low tone and speaks.) Cloaked figure in grey: "You were right... the plan worked perfectly master." Kusake: "A trap?..." (Clentching his teeth, Kusake backflips to avoid an incoming claw attack from the remaining hollow behind him. As he lands, two more hollow appear on either side of him. Dashing backwards Kusake uses shunpo to escape his attackers. As Xaia battles the cloaked grey figure one on one the hollow left alive begins to attack. Three more hollow appear to surround him as they close in with claw attacks. Xaia channels spirit energy into his feet, before launching himself into the air to evade all of their attacks. Reaching the height of his leap into the sky, he descends back downward and away from the hollow and grey cloaked individual who now begin to chase after him.) (As Kusake and Xaia move to escape the mass of hollows that have now emerged from the shadows to give chase, they both land high atop a building in the city back to back with one-another.) Kusake: "They're after you too huh?" Xaia: "Yeah... they came out of nowhere. And.... someone attached this thing to my arm. I couldn't see his face.. and he's fast." Kusake: "The same thing happened to me... I don't know what it is.. but it can't be good..." (The sounds of dozes of hollow begin to fill the skies as they move in on the the two of them from all sides. As they appear in a wide gauntlet surrounding them Kusake and Xaia take defensive stances while reaching out with a single palm aiming forward.) Kusake:'' "Hado (way of destruction)... SOKATSUI!!! ( blue fire, crash down)"'' Xaia: "Hado (way of destruction)...SHAKKAHO!!! ''(shot of red fire)" (As they both stand back to back and yell out the names of their destructive art... Xaia releases a sphere of red spiritual energy, sending it flying into one of the hollows chest destroying it. Kusake releases a powerful wave of blue energy that completely engulf's another hollow obliterating it.) (They suddenly begin to feel tired and exhausted as their bodies seem to be struggling to maintain its level of physical endurance.) '''Kusake:' "Why... (breaths heavily) ... do i feel... tired... all of a... sudden...." (The remaining army of hollow circle and dash inward towards them as they prepare to rip the two to shreds. As they draw on the little remaining energy they have and prepare themselves for the incoming assault.... a voice rings out from above.) Unknown voice: "Togu... Enjin Kaku!" (Grind... Ring of Death!) (A circular blade in the form of a chakram, spins rapidly encased in white spiritual energy in a wide arc around them as the hollows are haulted in mid-flight. As the circular bladed ring nears the end of its course, it is caught single handedly by [[Kurama Hajime|'Kurama']], who hovers in mid-air 20 feet above them.) (The hollows heads suddenly begin to slide forward, completely detached from their necks. As they begin to disintegrate into spiritual particles and vanish from sight, Kusake and xaia begin to loose consciousness. As their eyes begin to close from complete exhaustion... the screams of death from the hollows echo throughout the skies.) Kurama: "Sorry I'm late..." To be continued...